memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Revell-Monogram
Revell-Monogram is a manufacturer of model kits and held the license for ''Star Trek'' model kits based on Star Trek: Voyager, the only Star Trek series or film (at the time) long-time kit producer AMT/Ertl did not hold the rights to use. History Revell-Monogram LLC was formed in 1986 when formerly independent US model kit companies "Revell", founded in 1943, and "Monogram Models Company", founded in 1945, were merged into one company by their then owner "Odyssey Partners of New York", retaining both names, which was reflected in the new combined company logo. Revell itself had established a German subsidiary in 1956, which split off from the mother company in 2006 and became a fully European owned independent company herself as "Revell GmbH & Co. KG". ''Star Trek'' association Revell-Monogram produced a limited number of kits while it had the Voyager license; these included itself, a Kazon raider, and the Maquis raider; as well as a three-piece set containing all those ships in a smaller scale and even smaller pre-painted snap-together models of the three vessels. In , a "limited edition" version of Voyager was produced, with an open shuttlebay and shuttlecraft plus revised decals and detailing, as well as Revell-Monogram's last addition, the, what they called Kazon torpedo. Despite rumors of a possible Delta Flyer, Revell-Monogram never issued another kit. The company, despite already having merged opted to release the models under their separate brand names, "Monogram" for the U.S. and "Revell" (through their German subsidiary} for Europe, the special edition Voyager of 1997 the only exception. The 2009 reissues were only released in Europe by the then independent German branch of Revell, who renegotiated a separate European license for Star Trek model kits after their split-off. In December 2011, Revell Germany sprang back into live with the first truly new releases since 1997, now based on the Star Trek: The Original Series. Released for the European market only (as Round 2 LLC holds the license for the American market) were kits of the and the Klingon battle cruiser. It should be noted that these were Revell originals and not AMT derivatives, and as such differed in scale and tooling. The status of the US-held license is, as of 2012, unclear as not a single Star Trek model kit has been marketed or re-issued since 1997 by Revell-Monogram. In May 2013, Revell-Germany scored a scoop with their release of a model kit of the , on the occasion of the release of . Though US company Polar Lights had already announced a release of this ship back in 2009, their product was continuously delayed and even canceled in 2012, so Revell-Germany became the first company that released the very first licensed model kit based on the events depicted in the alternate reality, albeit it in Europe only. Star Trek releases :Scales courtesy of Starshipmodeler.com Trivia *Components of the Voyager and Maquis raider kits were spliced together to form some of the background ships during the DS9 Dominion War saga, most notably the . *The model of the Val Jean owned by Teero Anaydis in is the small scale Maquis raider from the three-piece set. See also *AMT/Ertl *Polar Lights External links * at Wikipedia * at Wikipedia *Revell-Monogram.com - official website *Revell.de - official German website *Trek Models at StarshipModeler.com Category:Collectibles